Unspeakable
by oh one
Summary: Alex feelings for Justin begin to deepen when Justin and her are sent to Wizard Tech for the whole summer. Jalex
1. Feelings

It all started when I was seven. It was my first day of first grade. I remember I woke up two hours early to get ready for school. I probably tried on 10 outfits before I found the perfect outfit, for a seven year old that is. It was a cute dress with flowers on it, not too long, not too short.

Justin was starting his first day of secpmdgrade. He was a lot calmer than I was, seeing he was use to elementary school. After eating breakfast we said goodbye to our parents and Justin walked with me to the bus stop.

There were about five boys there and three girls. I was disappointed Harper wasn't there but my mom had told me Harper had to go to the bus stop closer to her house. Anyways these five boys came over to Justin and me who were sitting on the curb. One boy kicked dirt at me and started to make fun of my dress. Another grabbed my brand new backpack. I remember it took me forever to find just the right one.

Justin wasn't the strongest kid, or popular. I've seen Justin being picked on so many times but he never said or did anything. That day was the only day I had seen Justin so angry. He told me to close my eyes. By the time he let me open my eyes those boys where on the opposite side of the bus stop practically crying. I was happy to see my backpack was back unharmed and the dirt was no longer on my dress.

Every since that day Justin has been more like a best friend to me than a brother. Sure we have a lot of fights, but that's what happens when you see the same person for so long. But enough with me talking about Justin.

My life is pretty great, well it would seem like that. I have the best friend a girl could ask for Harper. We go shopping, which we both love. I can tell her almost anything and know she won't tell anyone else. She's always there for me and I'm always there for her. I finally told her I can do magic. She was a little shocked at first but she was fine later.

Then I have a great boyfriend. His name is Adam. We've been together for about 6 months now. He has no idea about my powers. I don't feel comfortably about telling him yet, we haven't been together that long.

But something feels wrong, very wrong. I have the perfect life, I mean perfect. My grades are pretty good, not as good as Justin's of course. I have a great family and great friends. I have what would be considered the perfect boyfriend. He made varsity basketball last year as a freshman and was a starter. The girls love him, but he loves me Alex Harper. To top it off I can do magic, which most people would love to do.

But lately I haven't been the same. I can't remember the last time I've been truly happy. It makes me feel horrible. I'm selfish I really am. People would die for the life I have, but I wish I was dead everyday. It's not my fault, I can't control how I feel.

The worst thing is that I can't tell anyone. No one will understand. What I'm feeling is forbidden and wrong. It makes me sick just thinking about it, but I always do. I always think about him. He's the only person who ever made me feel happy and angry at the same time. I love him more than life itself. I tried denying it so many times but I found that pointless. I didn't choose to fall in love with him, I can't choose who I fall in love with.

It doesn't matter I'll never tell him or anyone. I will go on with living my life as a lie like I have been doing. No matter how much it hurts, not matter how much I need him I'll never have him, never. A feeling so forbidden should not be spoken of out loud. A feeling that shouldn't exist, exists. Why me? Why? Out of everyone I could be in love with I fell in love with the one person I can never have. He will never love me back, well never in the way I feel for him.

I, Alex Russo am in love with my brother Justin Russo and there's nothing I can do about it.

* * *

Well I'm going to admit I never thought I'd be interested in doing an incest story, or anything that isn't a Liley. But I can't ignore the chemistry between these two. If you don't like this kind of story then don't read it. I honestly don't support incest, but Justin/Alex fit so well together. I only write about pairs that have great chemistry no matter who it is. Anyways this first chapter wasn't the best, but it will pick up and become better. So give it a chance. And Alex doesn't seem like herself her, I feel like I wrote her wrong here. Anyways the following chapters will be better, trust me. This one is just getting things started off. Anyways leave me a review and let me know what you think please.


	2. He's Kissing Who?

"Alex Russo get down here this second young lady!" I heard a voice yell. It sounded like my mother. I sighed wizard report cards where here yet again. Seeing last time I turned my parents into guinea pigs I was allowed to see my report card after they did.

I slowly crawled out of bed not caring what I looked like. I dragged myself downstairs waiting to be screamed at. There were my parents sitting at the counter shaking their heads at me. I looked over to see Justin and Max watching televison.

"Alex Russo explain this." My father said angrily handing me the report card. I slowly took it from him not wanting to see my grade. I was surprised not see a F but a solid D. Not that a D was good but I was expecting worse.

"It's better than last time." I said putting on a small smile. Still seeing their expressions were not going to change I frowned. "Well my grades can only go up."

"Alex your right." My mother said smiling.

"I am? I mean yeah I am." I said amazed that they were buying this.

"That's why your father and I are sending you to wizard boarding school for the summer so your grades will defiantly improve." My mother said smiling.

"What? Wizard boarding school? You can't!" I screeched. "All of my friends are here and my boyfriend!"

"Don't worry, Justin is going too." My father said happily. "He got accepted due to his good grades, unlike you."

I quickly turned around to Justin who was sitting on the couch. I just couldn't spend the whole summer with Justin. I might do something stupid. Justin turned around and gave me a small smile.

"Don't worry Alex it won't be that bad. Just think we get to spend the whole summer learning! Can't get any better than this." Justin said pumping his fist in the air.

"Yeah sounds great." I said giving my parents a glare.

"Alex cheer up, now you can learn all summer. Now isn't that fun." Max said trying to hide his laughter. I gave Max a look that wiped the smirk off his face.

"Alex come on you have a couple of weeks before summer starts. Now all of you get ready for school you're going to be late." My mother said. I dragged myself upstairs to get ready for school. I ran into my bathroom and washed up. Then I quickly threw my hair up in a messy bun, then quickly put on shorts and a sweatshirt. I went downstairs to find Justin sitting on the couch probably waiting for me. He finally had a car after saving up for a year.

"There you are, we're going to be late you know and I..." Justin began to say before I cut him off.

"Yeah yeah you have never been late or absent from school."I said mocking him."Nerd."

"I'm not a nerd! I get this cool award from the school every year for perfect attendence." Justin said leading me outside.

"Yeah I wish I had eleven plaques on my wall from every school year saying perfect attendence on it to." I said rolling my eyes. Before Justin could answer back a car pulled up next to us. It was Adam. He was driving his new red BMW which he got only a few months earlier.

"Babe hop in, and I mean Alex." Adam added after seeing Justin eyeing his car. Justin's car wasn't the best looking car, but it did run smoothly, well most of the time. His car was so old we didn't even know what kind it was because the brand name on the side wore off over the years. I quickly got in Adam's car and was greeted by a long kiss on the lips. I felt my face turn red, Justin was still watching.

"Bye champ." Adam said winking before driving off. He could be such an ass sometimes.

"You know you could try being a little nicer to Justin. He is my brother after all." I said somewhat annoyed. I hate when people make fun of Justin just because he likes science,math, is in the chess club, the star wars club, tapes shows on the history channel when he isn't home, and basically everything a nerd can do. The only plus side was that he was on varsity baseball since freshman year and he was pretty cute. I shook the last thought out of my head quickly.

"Sorry but you have to agree he is nerdy. Isn't he in the homework club?" Adam said his face turning red from keeping back his laughter.

"Well yeah but only to help children with their homework." I said getting more annoyed at Adam.

"Aw chill babe I'm only kidding. Anyways there's a huge party at my buddy's house tonight, you coming?" Adam asked while pulling into the student parking lot.

"I don't know I really should do this extra credit homework to pull up my science grade." I said frowning. My school grades were almost as bad as my wizard grades.

"Come on Alex it's Friday live a little. You have all weekend to do that assignment." Adam said as we walked into school.

"Fine but there's something I need to tell you first." I said giving in. I could always do that assignment later."Well I'm leaving for the summer."

"What? Why you can't just leave!" Adam said sounding angry. I slowly put in my locker combo thinking of a good excuse. I couldn't tell him I was going to a wizard boarding school.

"I have to, my parents are making Justin and me go to some um camp for the summer." I said hoping he wouldn't ask anymore questions.

"For how long?" He asked not looking too happy.

"I think I'll be back sometime in August, don't worry we can talk on the phone and text eachother." I said smiling.

"I guess your right." He said slipping his hands around my waist. I slowly put my hands around his neck and pulled him into a kiss.

"Mhm there will be no more of this in these hallways." A voice said. We quickly sprung apart. It was the principle. He gave us an angry look and stormed off.

"Well I better get going see you later." Adam said giving me a quick kiss on the cheek before walking away. I scanned the hallway for Harper, I haven't seen her all morning. I turned the corner to find something I never wanted to see.

Harper and Justin kissing.

* * *

Sorry for not updating sooner I couldn't think of an ideas. Anyways more Jalex will come up soon and even more when they go to wizard boarding school. Leave me your thoughts.


	3. Fake Feelings

I felt my stomach drop at the sight of Harper's lips on Justin. I felt my cheeks turn red with anger, I was about to storm over there when I realized there was nothing I could do. What was I suppose to say or do. If I got mad they might think I'm jealous. I might as well get use to this, Justin can't stay single forever. And Harper really does like him. _Not as much as you though,_ a voice in my head said. I sighed and shook out these thoughts.

"Oh my god, oh my god!" Harper squealed jumping up and down. "You'll never guess what happened!"

"What?" I mumbled putting on my best smile.

"Justin asked me to be his date to the biggest party of the school year tonight! Then he kissed me! "Harper said jumping up and down.

"Really that's great, now we'll both have dates." I said trying to be happy for her.

"Are you okay Alex? You look a little sad. If it's because of Justin and me…" Harper began to say.

"Jealous? Why would I be jealous? I'm fine just fine." I babbled. Harper raised her eyebrows at this. "Well there is something bothering me, Justin and I are being sent to camp for the whole summer…"

"What! Alex you can't leave for the whole summer." Harper said frowning.

"Don't worry it'll only be for a few months" I said trying to make Harper feel better.

"I guess so. Well I better get going. I need to get ready for tonight! See yeah!" Harper said happily skipping away. My smile soon turned into a frown. Maybe Justin feels bad for Harper. He knows how much she likes him.

"Hey ready to go? "I heard a familiar voice say. I turned around to see Justin standing behind me. I gave him a quick nod and walked ahead of him. "Alex wait up!"

"Alex what's wrong?" Justin asked as we drove home.

"Nothing boarding school is just bugging me. I'm away from my best friend, boyfriend and shopping all summer." I said avoiding what was actually bugging me.

"Alex everything is going to be fine. I mean we have plenty of other summers to have fun, even though I will be. I'm sure there will be a mall near the school. And when you come back Harper and you are still going to be best friends. Nothing will change trust me." He said smiling as we pulled into the driveway. I noitced he didn't bring up the boyfriend issue.

"What happens if he breakup with me?" I asked frowning.

"What? Oh him. Well if he does he sure is crazy to breakup with a girl like you." Justin said smiling. I watched him fumble with his keys.

"Here, let me help." I said gently helping him unlock the door. I noticed he was blushing. Whether at the fact his younger sister had to open the door for me or at the how close we were was unknown.

"Uh thanks." He said putting on an awkward smile."So that party should be really ballin' tonight."

"Ballin?" I asked giggling.

"Well you know hip, coolio,bangen,da bomb.." Justin said listing on weird terms.

"Don't you mean fun or cool?" I asked playfully punching his shoulder.

"Or cool." He said smiling."I hope you didn't mind me asking Harper but I noticed she's kinda into me and I decided why not."

"Only took you two years." I said laughing. I watched Justin look around in the fridge for soda. He just feels bad for Harper, that's all. It's probably a pity date I continued to tell myself."We should all go together me, you,Harper, and Adam."

"I don't know, he doesn't seem to like me very much." Justin said finally deciding on a grape soda."Want one?"

"No thanks I'm good. Aw come on he just kids around. I happen to think you're very cool, especially Harper." I said. I only added in the last part because I was paranoid he would find out.

"I don't know Alex. Why don't you ask him first and see what he thinks?"Justin asked obviously feeling uncomforable.

"How about I tell him to meet us there?" I asked.

"Yeah thanks, you know you don't have too go with us." Justin said taking a seat next to me.

"But I want too." I said smiling."Well I better go get ready, I'll see you in a bit."

* * *

I nervously dialed Adam's number hoping he wouldn't be too upset. He did have a bit of a temper problem sometimes. Not a bad kind, he never hit me. Sometimes he'd just go crazy and yell. Then we'd breakup. A few hours later he'd come to my house with either roses, a teddy bear, or sour patch kids. One time he even came with all three.

"Hey baby." Adam said."What's going on?"

"Nothing really I just wanted to tell you Justin is driving Harper and me to the party. So I'll just meet you there." I said. I was more focused on straightening my hair.

"Oh alright, I guess that's fine. It will save me some gas money anyways. Afterwards do you want to go back to my place and yeah know..." Adam said slowly.

"Not tonight Adam." I said simply.

"Baby come on we haven't in over a month, and you're leaving soon." He begged.

"I don't want to if you're drunk, and I know you're going to drink." I said getting annoyed.

"Fine, next weekend. But we'll have to in my car and I know how much you hate doing it in my car." Adam said obviously still trying to convince me. And it was true his car was nasty. I always sat on old food and beer cans.

"Fine I'll think about it. But I need to finish getting ready. Bye." I said quickly hanging up.

Adam and I have first "made love" about three months ago. I know it's kinda quick, but I figured why not I'm a junior now. I mainly did it cause I thought I could get over Justin. That apparently didn't work.

I put a little bit of makeup, mostly eye liner. I didn't like wearing too much makeup. I decided to go with a mini skirt and a simple white tanktop with white sandals. I took one more look in the mirror then went downstairs. I noticed Justin changed. Only into a simple blue collared shirt and jeans. Harper was also there. I was happy she was not wearing her fruit outfit.

"Hey guys. Sorry I took so long Adam wouldn't shut up." I said sounding annoyed.

"Aw Alex is that the outfit I bought with you at the mall?" Harper asked walking over to me and giving me a quick hug. I noticed Justin was eyeing me, or maybe he was just looking at Harper.

"Yeah it is." I said smiling."Well I guess we should leave now the party started 10 minutes ago."

* * *

We managed to find a parking spot not too far away from the house. As we got closer to the party I could already smell alcohol and weed. I don't really drink, and I have never smoked. I went to many parties in my last couple of years for high school. I don't get drunk often. I only do when I'm upset. Tonight I may be upset because Justin is here with Harper. I frowned at this. Justin never usually comes to these kinds of parties. But I urge him cause he's a senior and should be having fun, but not too much fun.

The atmosphere of the party begins to liven me up. Maybe I could forget about him tonight, this seemed like a drinking night. I told Justin and Harper I had to go find Adam, I also told them to be careful. Harper went to many parties with me but never one like this. The whole house was filled with people, everywhere. After walking from room to room I went into the kitchen to find Adam's mouth rapped around a funnel. His fellow football players were surrounding him. One was holding the funnel and the other was pouring down beers.

He finally stopped after one of his friends said something to him. I think he said Alex is here. He turned around and faced me. He stumbled over a bit on his way over. He planted a sloppy kiss on my lips.

"Alex! You made it, come on it's your turn." He said leading me over to the funnel. I pulled away and went towards the room where everyone was dancing. To my horror I found Harper and Justin dancing. The sight made me want to puke. I quickly turned away and took up the offer Adam gave me. Five beers later I took Adam by the hands and led him out to the dance floor. I instantly started to grind up against him. He seemed surprised at first, I was never like this. The alcohol was deffintly in effect. Adam and I danced in pulbic, at dance and parties. But I never danced like this this before.

I shoved by body into him, soon I got tired of that and faced him. We started to make out for about five minutes until I got tired and pulled away and started to rock back and forth against him as a slow song came on. I saw from a distance Harper and Justin were slowly dancing. I saw Justin glare over here. His face was red, either from a jealous rage of seeing Adam and me dance/make out, or at the fact it was hot as hell in here. I'll go with the second one.

"Why the fuck is it so hot in here?" I yelled to Adam.

"Alex shh you're a bit loud. You know it might be a little cooler upstairs. There's a spare room we could uh relax in." Adam said obviously not expecting to relax but to do much more.

"I'm afraid it's time for us to leave." Justin said waltzing over to Adam and me. I buried my head in Adam's shoulder, I was too tired to stand up any longer.

"Justin leave me and the lady alone. I'll take good care of her." I heard Adam say.

"No, I'm leaving with Alex. She's drunk, I'm not going to let you take advantage of her." Justin said. I felt a hand go on my shoulder, I assumed it was Justin's. Then I felt Adam pull me back.

"Oh shut it you geek. Alex is fine, and in case you didn't know we fuck all the time." Adam sneered. I looked up at Adam, usually I never let him talk like this to me, but I was too tired and depressed to care. I looked over at Justin, his face got a lot redder than before. I have never seen him so angry. Luckily the effect of the alcohol was wearing down, at least I thought. My anger towards Adam increased, but I noticed Justin was getting jealous. Before I knew it I fell to floor and Justin was swinging punches at Adam.

"Justin stop! Adam don't hurt him!" I cryed desperetly. At this point Adam had Justin pinned to the ground. He slowly got off of Justin at my command.

"Justin why did you attack Adam like that?" I said angrily. _Because he's jealous,_ a voice said. _No he's not,_ I said mentally to myself.

"Did you hear the way he was talking about you?" Justin yelled back at me. He clearly looked outraged.

"He just had a little too much to drink, right baby?" I asked smiling at Adam. My attitude quickly changed, I felt like I had no control of what was coming out of my mouth.

"And clearly you did too, you would never let him treat you like this!" Justin said angrily.

"I am not drunk!" I shouted back. I wasn't drunk I only had five beers, maybe six. I can handle myself."Now excuse me, Adam and me have some unfinished business to take care of upstairs."

I grabbed Adam's hand and led him upstairs. Not bothering to look back at Justin. Harper wouldn't care, I hope. She knew Adam and me had sex before. I knocked on the door to make sure the room wasn't occupied. After hearing no response I quickly opened the door and locked it. I shoved Adam onto the bed and pulled my shirt over my head. Adam took off his shirt and unbutton his jeans with a goofy expression on his face. I quickly undid my mini skirt and threw it off. I then jumped ontop of Adam and we began to make out. I slipped my tong into his mouth and he responded back.

The kiss felt awkard, like always. It felt like he was eating my mouth. _I never complained_. His mouth moved from my mouth to my neck to my collarbone to my chest to my stomach. His hands roamed my body and finally found there way to my bra. He quickly unclasped my bra, as though he had done this millions of times. I moaned as he began to suck on my neck. Justin's face popped into my mind, _I bet this would be even better if Justin was doing this to you_ a voice said. I ignored it, and slipped off Adam's boxers. He quickly took off my underwear. Everything he did was too quick. His hands weren't soft but rough. _But I never complained._ He quickly reached for his jeans and took out a condom and put it on.

He quickly slipped inside me. I felt a little bit of pain, he always went in too hard. He was never passionate, he just wanted to be in then out. He began to thrust in it and out. We never whispered each others names and how much we loved each other. It was all lust no love. We weren't making love, he was fucking me. As he put early. His breathing grew heavier by the second. He began to thrust harder and faster, I didn't feel pleasure I felt nothing. _But I never complained_. With one last thrust his body shook and he fell down besides. He didn't hold me, he didn't tell me how he loved me, he didn't kiss me on the cheek or forehead. Nothing. I felt tears roll down my cheeks. _I was never one for complaining._

* * *

Well I would like to say sorry for the long wait. I will be updating more. This is my first "sex scene." It wasn't very detailed, and that was on purpose. I hope it wasn't terrible. I wasn't even expecting the last scene to happen, well I wasn't planning on writing about it until I came up with an idea for a later chapter. The last scene will reflect on another scene later. I'm pretty proud with the length, I didn't expect it to be too long but I just kept writing. Next chapter will be something about boarding school. Well please review and let me know what you think. And more Jalex will come, please be pacient.


	4. Wizard Tech

I spent the final week before we took off to boarding school mainly packing. I spent most of my time with Harper. Adam had left for Hawaii a couple of days ago with some of his friends. Justin and me haven't been talking as often. I feel like an asshole for what I did to him. I tried to apologize several times but no words would come out.

I finally finished packing the last couple of things. We would take a portal to the Wizarding school tomorrow morning. I placed two decent sized trunks that the Wizard school provided in the corner. We could only fill up one trunk with clothes and other supplies we would need then robes and supplies in the other trunk. I checked the clock it was only 9:10 PM.

I decided to go see Justin. I couldn't stand this awkwardness between us anymore. I slowly walked across the hall hoping not to wake up my parents. I softly knocked on Justin's door. I heard a muffled come in. Justin was sitting on his bed reading a book. His two trunks were already packed.

"So are you excited?" I said taking a seat on the edge of his bed. He gave a quick nod and turned his attention back to his book.

"Justin, I'm sorry." I sighed."I didn't mean to, that wasn't me."

"Sorry it's hard for a brother to hear his baby sister already had sex, and already more than once."Justin said softly closing his book.

"Justin I'm 17, I can take care of myself by now. After this summer you'll be in college, and I won't be able to watch over you anymore."I said giving a small smile.

"I don't need to be looked after. I'm a man now."Justin said crossing his arms."And I'll only be a half an hour away."

"I know, but it won't be the same here without you."I said frowning. Justin moved slightly over and pulled me in a hug. We sat like that for awhile.

"Well I'm expecting you to come visit."Justin said pulling away from me but keeping his hands on my shoulders."And I'll come back on weekends when I don't have a lot of homework."

I laughed at this. Most people wouldn't want to come home on weekends because of the parties.

"You better get to bed we have a big day tomorrow." Justin said happily.

"Oh yeah what better way to spend most of your summer at a boarding school."I said sarcastically. I slowly got up and made my way towards the door.

"But you'll get to spend it with me." Justin said playfully.

"Can't wait." I said giving him a wink and walking out of his room.

* * *

"Alex hunny wake up." I heard a voice say and a pair of hands shaking me. My eyes slowly opened. I found my mom sitting on my bed.

"Mom five more minutes." I said turning around putting my face back in my pillow.

"Five minutes won't do much but only make you more tired."My mom said finally pulling me out of bed."You have an hour to be ready."

I grabbed some clothes I had layed out the night before and slowly made my way towards the bathroom. I turned on the shower so it would warmup and slowly got out of my pajamas. This would be my last shower that would be taken in private. At the wizard school there were two giant bathrooms, one for the girls and one for the boys. I hadn't felt very comfortable with this but Justin told me there were curtains around each shower head.

After I dried off and got ready I slowly dragged the first trunk downstairs. Justin saw me struggling and helped me with the second trunk. I gave him a small smile and we sat down on the couch.

"I'm almost done with this transporting device."My dad said. He was holding on to a small metal object.

"I'm going to miss you two so much!"Our mother said pulling us into a hug.

"Yeah I will too..so Justin do you mind if I borrow your skateboard and maybe your laptop..and maybe..."Max said listing on many of Justin's possessions.

"Max."My mother said."You have your own stuff."

"Aw but mom..."Max whined.

"No buts now say goodbye to your brother and sister."Mom said looking angry.

"Bye."Max said simply. He seemed to care more about the extra stuff he'll get than us leaving. My mother sighed and turned back to face us.

"Now I want you two to be careful. On weekends they allow you to roam in the nearby town. It is a wizard town so I don't want you getting too use to magic."My mother rambled on.

"I'm sure they'll be fine."My father said placing his arm around her shoulder."I think it's time you two get going."

"My babies!" Mom said pulling Justin and me into another hug and giving us each a kiss on the cheek."Be careful I love you two!"

"We love you too mom."Justin and me said at the same time rolling our eyes a little. It was her idea to let us go.

"Be careful."My father said kissing me on the forehead and giving Justin a hug."It can be dangerous out there in the wizard world. Make sure you watch over your sister."

"Don't worry."Justin said wrapping his arm around me.

"Hey I don't need to be watched over!"I said defensively.

"Okay now grab your stuff, I'll open the portal."My dad said grabbing the metal object. It was shaped like a cube. My dad tapped the portal a couple of times and it opened.

"Cool!"Justin said in awe."How did you do that?"

"That you'll find out at Wizard Tech, now get going. All you need to do is walk through."Dad said pointing towards the portal. Justin walked through first and I carefully followed him. I heard my parents say goodbye as we walked into the portal.

Before I knew it I was spinning around. I began to scream, I didn't know where I was going to fall. A few seconds later I landed on the ground with a loud thud. My trunks were scattered around me. Justin was already up looking around. We appeared to be in a dungeon.

"We should have asked dad were this portal led too. Do you think we're at school?"Justin asked still eyeing the dungeon. There were three doors in the dungeon along with many items. Cauldron's, broomsticks,old shelves, books, pictures and many other things. It seemed like a basement.

"No idea, I think we're in the right place though. Most basements don't have cauldrons lying around." I said while wiping the dust from my pants.

"Good point."Justin said. The middle door opened and a lady with robes and a witches hat appeared.

"Hello welcome to Wizard Tech. I'm Madam Bronzie." The lady said. Justin and I let out a small laugh. Luckily she didn't hear."Here let me take these for you." She mumbled something to herself and our trunks disappeared."Don't worry they were transported directly to your rooms, now right this way."

We followed her out of the door and up two flights of stairs. The walls had many pictures and cob webs. Next we found ourselves in a corridor with many doors, and with another flight of stairs. There was a huge door a little bit down the corridor.

"This is the first floor. The main door down there is the main entrance and exit to the school. Over there.." She said leading us to a median sized door."Is the eating room. Breakfast will be served at 7:30, lunch at 12:00, and supper at 5:30." She didn't show us the dining hall but pointed out other rooms. One was the nursing room and a game room. She didn't let us inside. Then she showed us were all our classes were. Justin was in two of my 6 classes. I was taking Wizard History, Flying Lessons,Astronomy,Spell Casting,Magical Creatures, and How to Brew. Justin was in my flying class and Magical creatures class. The rest were all advance classes.

"Since you two signed up late, I have you sharing a room. I don't think that will be a problem because you are brother and sister. Also robes should be worn during school hours which is between 7:30 and 5:00." She said leading us to the 5th floor. She gave each of us a key.

"No that's fine." Justin said uneasily.

"Yeah no big." I said awkwardly.

"You will each have a separate bed don't worry." She said."Curfew is at 11:00 PM. Any questions feel free to ask." At this she walked away.

Our room was farley big. I took the side where the bed was against the wall with a window behind it. In the corner there was a desk and there was a dresser next to my bed. On Justin's side there was a bed with a window on the side and a desk next to the bed. There was a dresser in the corner. Then there was a fireplace and a couch in the middle of the room. A chandelierwas hanging on the ceiling. There were also two small areas with curtains for us to change. The wall paper was red and the floor was wood.

"This is nice."Justin said laying down on his bed.

"Yeah, well I'm going to take a nap." I said yawning.

"Alright I think I'm going to walk around."Justin said getting up. At this he left gently shutting the door behind him.

I sighed, some summer this was.

* * *

Just to make some things clear, there is a one year age difference between Justin and Alex. They will be spending most of June and all of July at school. I got the name Wizard tech from the show, but I'm not sure what the school looked like or the uniforms. So I'll just describe both the way I want them to be. I tried not to use classes from Harry Potter but it was hard not to, Magical creatures and Astronomy is basically from Harry Potter. I'm trying not to take names from Harry Potter and use them in this story, but I do picture the castle somewhat like Hogwarts. Anyways Jalex will be coming up next chapter, I just needed this chapter to get things settled.

Reviews would be nice, if you haven't left one yet it'd be appreciated if you did. A lot of people added me on story alert. Also I want to make this story longish so leave me any ideas in reviews. And don't worry more Jalex will be up next.


	5. The Kiss

I heard a bell go off around 6:45 but refused to get up. I heard Justin quietly get out of his bed and yawn.

"Alex, Alex. It's time to get ready. We don't want to miss breakfast."I heard Justin say softly. He knew how I could be in the mourning. I layed there pretending I was asleep. All I wanted was 10 more minutes. I felt the side of my bed get a little heavy. Justin sat on the edge and was gently shaking me. I slowly opened my eyes. Justin gently pushed a strand of my hair out of my eye.

"Come on Alex, time to get ready. Aren't you excited for out first day of classes!" Justin said sounding like a little boy on christmas morning.

"Not really." I said now sitting up. I rubbed my eyes a bit.

"You should get downstairs and take a shower before everyone gets in there."Justin said tossing me a towel."I'll meet you in the dining hall at 7:15."At this Justin left the room carrying a towel. I quickly grabbed my robes and found the bathroom easily. Only 10 girls were in the bathroom.

"Hey, I'm Katelyn." A girl said. She was currently only wearing a towel and her hair was wet indicating she just showered.

"Alex." I said smiling a bit. Katelyn had blue eyes and brown hair.

"Are you new here?"She asked while playing with her hands.

"Uh yeah kind of. I came here for a little while last year. I'm spending the summer here." I said eyeing the clock a bit. I only had 15 minutes left to shower.

"Oh cool I go here all year around, usually I'm not here for summers but I decided to stay for an extra term. What's your schedule?" She asked. Getting a bit annoyed I quickly handed her my schedule that was in the pocket of my skirt that I was holding.

"Oh cool we're in all of the same classes besides magical creatures and flying." She said looking happy.

"Oh sweet good to know someone, I should get in the shower. I'll see you soon." I said quickly putting my stuff down on the bench. I showered as fast as possible. When I came out I noticed Katelyn was back, but this time in her uniform.

"You changed quick." I said looking at the clock. We had 5 minutes before breakfast started.

"Well yeah it's easy if you use magic."She said chuckling.

"Oh yeah I can use magic." I said feeling dumb. I wasn't at home anymore I could use magic whenever I wanted.

"Weren't you allowed to use it before?" Katelyn asked curiously.

"My parent's didn't like me getting use to using magic too much."I said feeling embarrassed.

"Okay well let me help you change." She said quickly waving her wand. In a matter of a second my skirt,robe, and shoes were on. My hair was dry and pulled back into a low pony tail.

"How'd you do that?" I asked looking at myself in the mirror quit impressed.

"Oh a simple mind spell. All you need to do is focus then wave your wand." She said happily."Grab onto my arm." I took her arm and she once again waved her arm. We were in the dining hall just in time.

"Wow I never knew it could be that easy." I said happily.

"Alex! Over here!" Justin yelled from across the table.

"I'll see you later?"I said to Katelyn.

"Sure see yeah." She said sitting down to what it seemed like a couple of her friends.

"Hey Justin." I said happily taking a seat next to him. I grabbed some eggs and bacon.

"Who was that girl?" Justin asked while chewing on a piece of toast.

"Oh her name is Katelyn I met her in the bathroom."I answered."She seems nice, she can do spells without saying them."

"It's not too hard." Justin said acting as though it wasn't a huge deal.

"I'd like to see you try!" I said a bit annoyed.

"I read a lot about it, all you need to do is focus on what you're trying to do then bam it happens." Justin said."What class do you have first?"

"Um let me check." I said reaching into my pocket."Oh wizard history, great."

* * *

"Uh the Wizard Bill of 1892 was passed when the uhh Congress of Warlocks decided that the rights of witches should be expanded."My professor said babbling on. It's been like this for the past 40 minutes. To think that I could be home sleeping seemed much more inviting than this.

"Ms. Russo what is Congress of Warlocks called now?"He asked.

"Um..I'm not to sure." I said growing red. This was embarrassing.

"Well I just happened to say the name, pay attention next time." He said as the bell rang."There will be no homework."

I slowly dragged myself out of the classroom. I had only been in that class for 45 minutes, and it felt like I was there forever. As i turned the corner I bumped into someone. We both fell on the ground, luckily it was only Justin.

"Sorry." He said picking up two broomsticks."Here you go I grabbed yours."

"Thanks." I said taking the broomstick. We made our way outside.

"So how was history?" He asked.

"Extremely boring." I said taking a little time to eye Justin. He looked cute with his sweater vest and his tie. Only Justin seemed to pull it off,well at least that's what I thought.

"Hello, hello!" A male professor said."Welcome to flying 101. Now I want every to find a partner!" He said. He was a tall skinny man with a beard. I noticed Katelyn was partners with some other girl.

"Want to be my partner?" Justin asked as though I was going to say no.

"Of course who else would be my partner?"I said smiling.

"I'm not sure, I thought you already made a lot of friends." Justin said his cheeks turning a bit red. Justin never really had a lot of friends. He had a few good ones that came over a lot and occasionally the science club to watch documentaries.

"Nah the people here are a little off. The closest person I have to a friend is Katelyn I guess." I said babbling on. The profesor then explained how to properly mount a broomstick and how to fly it. He then told us to stand underneath our partner and if our partner look as though they were going to fall to cast a spell. Justin went first and flew perfectly.

"I'm too scared to fly." I whispered to Justin.

"Aw come on Alex, how about I help you?" He asked.

"Alright."I said nervously. I slowly got on the broom. I felt Justin sit behind me.

"Okay now kick off." Justin said. I kicked off with as much force possible. I was too scared to look down.

"Justin how far off the ground are we?" I asked sounding frightened.

"I'd say about 75 to 100 feet." Justin said casually.

"Oh my god." I yelled.

"Alex calm down, just don't look down. How about you fly over to those trees." Justin said pointing to a set of trees.

"Alright but I'm getting a little lower to the ground." I said while trying to fly lower. I screamed as this ended up increasing the speed, we flew into the trees and fell off the broom. I landed on Justin and we started to roll down a hill. As we came to our last tumble I felt Justin's lips go on mine. His lips were so soft, nothing like Adam's. Justin pulled away quickly.

"I'm I'm sssorry." Justin stammered. He grabbed the broom and quickly walked back to the castle. I sighed we kissed for at least 10 seconds, he had to have liked it? I slowly got up. An awkward conversation was going to have to be brought up later.

* * *

Sorry for not updating soon. School/work has been hectic. Hopefully everyone likes the Jalex in this chapter, it isn't a lot but there will be more later. Please review:)


	6. Dance

It's been two weeks and I never ended up confronting Justin about the kiss. I tried to push it to the back of my mind, as far as possible. That wasn't really working though. I keep wondering if he felt anything, or is just embarrassed. Justin has been acting strange, but strange in a different way. I can't really explain it.

"Alex, Alex are you in there?"Justin said knocking on the door.

"Yeah I'm here." I said watching him come through the door, literally. He learned how to do this spell where he can walk through objects."You have to teach me how to do that."

"You should be learning it soon, but I did learn how to take people through the walls with me, come over here." He said waving his hand.

"Fine, this better not hurt." I pouted. He gently placed his hands on my hip.

"I'd never hurt you." He whispered into my ear causing me to shiver."Now I want you to face the wall."

"Okay." I said feeling kind of nervous. His hands were still on my hips.

"Okay now slowly walk to the wall and don't stop." He said guiding me.

"Are you sure you don't have to go first or something?" I asked feeling frightened.

"Do you trust me?"He whispered.

"With my life." I said smiling.

"Good, now keep walking." He said still slowly guiding me towards the brick wall. I closed my eyes refusing to see what would happen when I went through the wall. I felt a warm feeling go through me as I walked a little further.

"Okay open your eyes." Justin said taking his hands off my hips, to my disappointment.

"Wow, it actually worked!" I said surprised.

"Of course it worked, I am Justin the great." Justin said proudly.

"Justin the great? More like Justin the doofus." I said playfully. Justin smiled and we continued down the hall.

"Hey look at this." Justin said turning his attention to a sign."There's a costume dance in one week. That's weird it's June, you think they'd have one during Halloween."

"Yeah that is pretty weird." I said looking at the fly-er."I probably won't be able to go though, I'm barely passing history."

"When's your next test?"Justin asked.

"Two days." I said frowning. Tests suck.

"Well all it is is memorizing, I can help you study. Then you'll pass and be able to go to the dance." He said giving me a smile.

"I don't know about going to the dance but I'll take up that offer on you helping me study." I said as we begun to walk to dinner.

"Why? You should still go, it's not like you're cheating on Adam." Justin said while opening one of the doors for me.

"I know, but it's not like anyone is going to ask me." I said scanning the cafe for two seats. I found two and guided Justin over. Food was already set up and we started to eat.

"Why wouldn't anyone ask you? There's not anything not too like." He said mumbled turning a bit red.

"Thanks Justin, if only all guys could be like you." I said smiling. Justin's face once again turned red, I decided to change the subject."So who are you thinking about asking?"

"I don't know, I'm not good with talking to girls." He said stuffing some more food in his mouth.

"Why don't you ask Katelyn, the girl I met. We're kind of friends, I'll ask her if she's going and who she's taking." I said. Of course I didn't want Justin to go with anyone, but someday he was going to find some girl and fall in love. I might as well get use to it.

"I'm not sure Alex. Harper and me are kind of together." He said slowly.

"It's only a dance." I said."It's not official yet, right?"

"No, I guess not. Are you sure you should be suggesting this, I mean you two are best friends." Justin said eyeing me suspicially.

"I know, but it's only a dance. Like you said earlier." I said smiling a bit.

"Ouch, well I don't know if someone asks me I'll go with them." Justin said finally coming up with a conclusion.

"Hey you two." Katelyn said walking over to us and taking a seat.

"Hi." Justin said nervously. He turned his attention back to his food.

"Is this your boyfriend Alex?"Katelyn asked eyeing Justin.

"No, he's my brother.."I said slowly. At this Katelyn smiled.

"Oh well good." She said running her hand down Justin's arm."Well aren't you Mr. Muscle man."

I rolled my eyes at her corniness. Justin was nearly choking on his food at this point. I couldn't help but let out an annoyed sigh.

"So are you two going to the dance?" Katelyn asked still looking at Justin.

"Um yeah we're pretty sure." I said trying to keep my temper down.

"Oh good, everyone has to wear masks so it'll be hard to tell who's who. And of course dresses and tuxedos."Kaitlyn said finally taking her eyes off of Justin.

"I thought it was a costume dance?" I asked looking over at Justin.

"No silly it is only June." Katelyn said laughing."Anyways I'll see you two later."

"Justin you doofus, why did you think it was a costume dance?"I asked shaking my head. Justin looked a lot more comfortable now that Katelyn left.

"Well it had a couple of masks on it, I just assumed it was a costume dance!" Justin said raising his hands in the air.

"So much for being the smart one." I sighed. "Well anyways good thing she told us or we would of showed up looking like fools."

"Wanna go into town after supper? We can get what we need for the dance."Justin asked taking a sip of his drink.

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea to me." I agreed.

* * *

"Aw Justin come on you need to wear this, it's so cute!" I said attempting to shove a pink fluffy hat onto his head.

"Alex! Come on you know it looks rideculous on me." Justin said in defeat. I finally managed to get the hat on his head.

"I know I just wanted to see it on you." I said smiling."Now what to wear." We were in a clothing store looking around. There were mainly robes(seeing it was a wizard shop) and dresses. Justin managed to find a cheap tuxedo which I hoped would look better on him than the tuxedo he wore for prom. Katelyn answered some more questions after dinner. Apparently your outfit was suppose to be secret so no one knew who you were. Before the dance your voice would be changed and you would be sent in at separate times. I laughed at the seriousness of this. A charm was placed so you couldn't reveal your identity. I was relieved when you weren't suppose to have an actually date. The whole point behind this was to get to know someone before actually knowing them, if that makes any sense.

"Come on Alex we've been here forever. Don't you want to look around at the other shops too?"Justin whined.

"Okay, okay." I said from the changing room. I decided on a short strapless light pink dress with white heels. I decided a black mask would look good with my dress. I threw my jeans and my plain white t-shirt on and exited the dressing trying to hide my dress, shoes, and mask as best as possible.

"Justin close your eyes, you're not suppose to see what I have." I demanded quickly walking past him. He quickly spun around and covered his eyes.

"Can I look yet?" I heard Justin ask five minutes later.

"Yeah, let's go look around." I said performing a spell to make my bag small so it would fit in my purse.

"Looks like you are learning something after all." Justin said smiling."Oh let's go to the book shop!"

"Justin you know I'm allergic to books." I whined.

"Yeah and I'm allergic to bull." he said winking. Before I could stop him he walked into the bookstore. Hah like I'd go in there. Maybe I'll get some ice cream. I walked down the street and looked into the stores. I was amazed at all the things they had. Each shop had their own theme, some sold pets like cats,rats,owls, and even baby dragons. Others sold school supplies, wands, potions, brooms, magic carpets, and so many other things. There was even a joke shop and a fortune teller stand. The streets were crowded with goblins trying to sell junk. I finally found the ice cream shop. Justin is probably still in the book store, so I've got awhile.

The line wasn't too bad, I saw two boys from school. I think ones name was Jack and the other Phil?

"Well isn't it Alex Russo." Jack said looking me up and down.

"You going to the dance Russo?"Phil asked. His chocolate ice cream was all over his face."What you want some Russo? I see you looking at my lips. I heard you put out"

"Screw off." I said angrily.

"I'll screw you."Jack said getting closer to me."Come on Russo, you can handle Phil and me? Can't yeah?"

"Fuck off." A voice said. Justin plowed his way over to us. He punched Jack right in the face. Jack fell on the floor and Justin lept on him and started punching him. Phil jumped onto Justin and started to throw punches at Justin.

"Stop it!" I yelled." You're going to hurt Justin get off!"

"What's going on over here!" A man shouted. He looked like he was the manager, he mumbled a spell and soon Justin, Jake, and Phil were all standing up."Get out!"

"Later Russo." Jack said blowing a kiss at me.

"Justin, Justin are you okay?" I asked letting Justin lean on my for support. He had a black eye and his nose was bleeding."Is it broken?"

"No, I'm fine really."He said looking up at me.

"How'd you know I was in here?" I asked.

"Oh I didn't I just felt like ice cream, which we can't get cause we got kicked out!" He said angrily."But good thing I came, those stupid assholes."

"Thanks Justin." I said smiling.

"Hey is that yours?" I asked reaching towards a small bag on the ground.

"Yeah, don't touch it!" Justin said diving for it."Um sorry it's umm an expensive book."

"That bag looks to small to be holding a book." I said eyeing the Justin suspiciously.

"Uh I put that shrinking spell on it."Justin said nervously.

"Alright Justin, come on let's get back to the castle."I said not fully believing him.

* * *

Before I knew it, the day of the dance was here. Justin got sent to a separate room to change about 15 minutes earlier. I performed some spell that straightened my hair for me. I must admit I'm going to miss using all this magic when I get back home. Magic makes things so much easier. I waved my wand and my dress and heels were instantly on me. I heard someone knock at my door. I threw on a bathrobe seeing no one was suppose to know what I was wearing.

"Hello?" I answered. No one was there, I looked at the ground and found an envelope. I quickly grabbed it and went back in my room. I carefully opened the envelope and pulled out a beautiful necklace.

"Wow, who would give me this? It must of cost a fortune." I said to myself. The necklace was perfect. It had a silver chain and a heart with diamonds hanging from it. I was about to put it on but stopped when I remembered whoever gave me this necklace would know who I am at the dance. I sighed I guess I'll just have wear it later. I put it in a safe spot and put my mask on me. I looked at the clock it was 7:59, the dance started at 8:00. Guess I should go down. We were told to say some transporting spell when we were ready. I mumbled the spell and before I could blink I was in the ball room. It was beautiful. The dance floor was huge and there were tables set up on the side. There was a DJ set up at the edge of the dance floor.

People started to pop in one by one. Before I knew it the whole place was full of people. The room grew dark and the only lights were the strobe lights and the dim lights by the food area.

"Ouch sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you." A boy said.

"It's okay you didn't have any control where you landed." I said forgetting my voice wouldn't be the same here."Wow my voice sounds different."

"So does mine, jeez they're really into this whole theme." He said putting his hand on his throat seeming to expect something to be on it.

"I wonder what happens when we try to say our name?" I asked.

"My name is..." The boy said again."Weird it's like my voice just closes up and I can't talk."

"Weird. My name is..."I said wanting to see what it felt like.

"Haha yeah. I have no idea what to do, I've never been to one of these dances before." He said laughing a bit.

"Yeah me either, I go to a regular school. I'm just here for the summer." I said. People around us started to dance to the music that finally started playing.

"Yeah me too!" He said yelling over the music."Um do you want to dance?"

"Sure yeah." I said awkwardly. Oh well Adam probably danced with other girls besides me. The boy seemed nervous about touching me. I decided to help him and I slightly leaned against him and he gently took my hips.

We began dancing to the music, he danced a lot more gentle than Adam ever had. When Adam and me grinded he would wham into me, if that's even a good word to describe it. This boy, I wish I knew his name, softly went against me. We were in sync the whole time.

"Want a drink?" He asked. I was quite tired and I noticed he was by his voice.

"Yeah, let's go." I said gently taking his hand and leading him over to the punch bowl. I couldn't help but notice how his hand fit mine perfectly. He slowly let go and filled up two cups with punch.

"So why are you spending the summer here?" He asked.

"Don't laugh but I'm here because my grades weren't too good."I said feeling embarrassed.

"Why would I laugh at you." He said softly.

"Thanks." I said smiling."Why are you here?"

"Hah well mine reason is pretty embarrassing. I just wanted to learn all summer. I'm kind of a dork." He said smiling a bit.

"Well you're a cute dork." I said flirting a bit.

"You're not too bad yourself." He said playfully. I shoved him a bit."Want to go outside and get some air? It's getting warm in here."

"Yeah good idea." I said. He gently took my hand and smiled and led me outside. There was a balcony outside with chairs and tables. We walked towards the railing and looked at the stars.

"Wow it's beautiful." I said looking up at the stars.

"Yeah you are." He said gently. I felt him looking at me. I turned towards him and smiled.

"Can I kiss you?" He stammered.

"You didn't need to ask." I said softly leaning in. Finally my lips met his for the most breathtaking kiss I ever had. The kiss was slow and soft, not rough like the way Adam kissed me. He slowly backed away. I smiled all he wanted to do was kiss me, not stick his tongue down my throat.

We heard a noise come from inside the ball room. He smiled at me and took my hand and led me back in.

"Okay everyone it's 11:59, almost time to reveal your identities. In 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 masks off!" The man yelled. At this the lights went out and I felt my mask fly off. Soon the lights went on and I felt myself facing..Justin!

* * *

Sorry for the long wait, I had trouble thinking of ideas. At first I was going to make the dance a separate chapter, but decided to add it in due to my lack of updates. Anyways thanks for the reviews!:)

And this is the longest chapter I ever wrote for any of my stories...

and don't forget to leave reviews:).. I love to hear what you think of this story.


	7. Jealously

Confetti was coming down on me from all directions and people were laughing but I could only see Justin's horror stricken face. I just kissed my brother, well the second time. Sure I had a thing for him but this can't happen. I thought it was just a stupid phase and friendly feelings. Boy I was wrong.

"A-Alex..."Justin stammered. He was sweating and looked like he just failed his AP math exam."I uh we need to talk." He dragged me back outside and looked around in case anyone was outside then quickly shut the door."You don't think anyone saw?"

"No, it was dark. When we uh you know were outside no one was there. Even if someone was there I doubt they know who you are now." I said carefully.

"Okay yeah you're right." He said seeming a little bit relieved."We should just forget this ever happened. I mean it isn't a big deal, it was an accident."

"Yeah you're right. We can't change what happened." I said softly. I felt a little hurt, this meant he didn't feel the same way, not that I wanted him to..

"Well it's late I think we should get in bed." Justin said his face immediately turning red."Well I uh m-mean you know like in t-two separate beds, sleeping alone, by ourselves."

"Yeah Justin I know." I said feeling awkard agian. Justin's faced looked like a tomato at this point.

"Yeah of course you know! I mean pft why would we be in the same bed anyways, we have our own beds!" Justin said nervously twitching a bit.

"Justin." I said plainly.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Stop talking." I said.

* * *

When I woke up it was about 11:00. I slowly sat up and stretched. I noticed Justin was gone, he was probably off doing homework even though it was a Saturday. Luckily I had none. I quickly got dressed and made my way downstairs for lunch. Katelyn waved me over to sit with her.

"Hey Katelyn..." I said but my gaze fell over to Justin who was sitting next to her.

"Oh hey Alex! Look who decided to join me for breakfast." She said scooting over closer to Justin(if that was even possible).

"Well you called me..."Justin began to say but got cut off by Katelyn.

"Shush honey." Katelyn said putting her hand on Justin's lap."Alex sit down!"

"Oh right." I said slowly taking my seat. I grabbed a sand which and watched Katelyn and Justin.

"Katelyn how'd you get that for number five?" Justin asked scratching his head.

"Well I just did that there and tada!" Katelyn said scribbling something down."And you should start calling me Katie."

"Oh okay well thanks Katie." Justin said blushing. Katelyn/Katie giggled. I sunk my teeth further into my sand which.

"Hey I know! Let's go flying." Katelyn/Katie said perkily.

"But I don't think Alex likes to..."Justin began to say but cut off again.

"Oh well she can stay here." Katelyn/Katie said.

"Katie, Justin's lying I love to fly." I said shoving the rest of the sand which into my mouth. Justin raised his eyebrows at this.

"Um well I'll go grab our brooms then." He said getting up.

"Alex?" Katie said.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"Only the boys call me Katie." Katelyn said winking.

"Huh?" I said feeling annoyed.

"Well you're new so I guess you don't quite get my reputation." Katelyn said leading my outside.

"What reputation?" I asked feeling confused.

"Hm let me put it this way. When I see something I want I get it."She said winking.

"What?" I asked feeling even more confused.

"Oh my god no wonder why you're here for the summer!" Katelyn said rubbing her hands against her head.

"Hey!" I said picking up on the insult.

"When I see a boy I want I do him." Katelyn said as thought it meant nothing.

"Oh.." I said my face turning a bit red."But Justin kind of has a girlfriend."

"That hasn't stopped me before." She said with a smirk on her face. I rolled my eyes, I really knew how to pick friends.

"Oh there he is." Katelyn said quickly fixing her hair. I turned around to find Justin walking towards us. Outside the castle there was a ton of open ground for flying, with a few trees here and there.

"Here you go."Justin said handing me a broom. I mumbled a quick thanks before taking the broom. God did I hate flying.

"Wow am I stupid."Katelyn said smacking her head."I forgot my broomstick!"

What a coincidence I thought rolling my eyes.

"Oh well I guess we can share a broom." Justin offered. At this Katelyn's eyes lit up.

"Aw thanks Justin!"Katelyn squealed. Justin got on the broom first."Can I have front?"

"Yeah sure Katie."Justin answered moving down to give Katelyn some room.

"Justin hold me tight!" Katie shrieked. At this Justin wrapped his hands tighter around Katelyn. At this Katelyn winked at me and Justin pushed off the ground. Katelyn and Justin were now hovering 50 feet above me. Justin motioned for me to fly up. I slowly mounted on my broom and closed my eyes. I pushed off from the ground and felt a rush of wind going through my hair.

"I thought you weren't scared of flying?"Katelyn smirked.

"Uh I'm not, I just like to close my eyes to get that uh rush feeling." I lied.

"Let's have a race!"Katelyn demanded."Whoever makes it to that tree first wins!"

"Um I'm not sure if that is such a good idea." I said turning a bit red. That was were Justin and I shared our first accidental kiss.

"Fine then Justin and me will take a quick ride to that tree, right baby?"She asked(more like demanded) Justin. I noticed Justin's face was turning a dark shade of red and his breathing was increasing. My eyes darted over to Katelyn. To my disgust/horror her hand was near uh Justin's lower area.

"Right uh l-lets g-go."Justin said. They flew over to the trees. A minute passed by and they were still over. Forgetting my fear of heights/flying I quickly flew over there.

"Mmm Justin Russo."I heard Katelyn moan. There was Justin sucking on her neck while she rubbed, well you know!

"What are you doing!" I screamed."What about Harper! You pig!"I started to fly away but turned back because I forgot to say one more thing."And Katelyn, you're a slut."

* * *

I stormed into my room, slamming the door behind. How could he do that to Harper! How could he do that to me! Oh shut up Russo this isn't about you. I jumped onto my bed and screamed out my frustrations into my pillow. I heard the door open and Justin's voice saying hello. He better be back here, not with that slut.

"Uh Alex I'm sorry."Justin murmured.

"What? I couldn't hear you."I said angrily sitting up.

"Look Alex I didn't mean to, it just happened."Justin said seriously. I quickly got off my bed and shoved Justin against the wall.

"Did you like it when she touched you like that?" I asked my face inches away from Justin.

"Alex I said I'm sorry. Uh what are you doing."Justin said moaning a little. I decided to repeat Katelyn's actions. My hand was on the outside of Justin's pants sliding up and down."Oh god Alex stop." Justin wasn't able to keep his moan in."Fuck Alex stop!" I slowly backed away. I smiled at what I did. Justin attempted to hide the problem I created.

"I uh have to go to the bathroom." Justin said quickly dashing from our room.

I can't believe I just did that. I laughed at my actions. It was barely for a minute, not my fault Justin gets happy easily. Ten minutes later Justin came back.

"Problem fixed?" I smirked.

"Uh yeah. Why'd you do that?" Justin asked turning red.

"To teach you a lesson. Anyways we're visiting Mom, Dad, and Max tomorrow. We should get some sleep." I said quickly turning off the lights before Justin could press on the conversation.

* * *

Review please:)


	8. Just Lust?

My alarm clock went off at 7:00 a.m. I slowly dragged myself out of bed, I noticed Justin wasn't here. He usually went for a jog after he woke up. My mind wondered to my previous actions of last night. My face quickly turned red, I can't believe I did that. He's my brother! I need to be more careful, what I'm feeling is forbidden after all. I remember once my dad took Justin and me to a wizard book shop about five years ago(Justin mostly wanted to go I just came along because I was bored) and I came upon a small article dating back to the 1850s.

I remember the article speaking of two wizards, a brother and sister, having a forbidden relationship. When their family found out they were kicked out and the wizard police were called in to search for them. Apprently in the wizard world incest is very much forbidden, even more in the human world. However they weren't caught, experts say they time traveled to another time period. They're not sure what spell or item was used to time travel, but certain ones cause different affects.

Another piece of the article talked about another pair of wizards, like the last, who were caught. Only they weren't lucky enough to escape. This case was way back in the 1680s. When they were caught they were tortured. It did not so how bad they were tortured because speaking of how they were tortured was forbidden. When they were about to be stripped from their magically powers they vanished.

Those were the only known cases of incest yet in the wizard world. I frowned, I had to stop thinking about Justin like this. I always have Adam, like that's any better I thought to myself. I buried my head in my hands realizing my situation wasn't looking to well.

"Alex are you almost ready? The portal is set to leave at 8:00." Justin said coming into our room. I looked over at Justin, he didn't seem bothered by last night at all.

"Yeah, just let me grab my shoes." I answered quickly grabbing a pair of shoes.

"Okay well I have the portal." He said taking out a small object. I quickly noticed it was a pencil after getting a closer look at it."Just grab on when you're ready and I'll say the spell."

"Alright."I whispered not looking him in the eyes.

* * *

"My babies!"A voice belonging to my mother yelled. She quickly wrapped her arms around Justin and me."Oh I missed you two so so much!"

"Hey kids."Dad said smiling at us. After mom finished squeezing us we each gave my dad a quick hug.

"Jerry where's Max?"Mom asked while looking around the house.

"Oh he's with Adam."My dad said taking a seat on the couch.

"Why is he with Adam?"I asked completely shocked.

"Adam's been helping Max with football for the last couple of weeks. They should be here soon actually."Mom said looking at the clock. Weird Adam hated kids, and I mean hate. Adam use to work at this ice cream shop. One day he was handing some little boy his ice cream but Adam let go to soon and the boy's ice cream fell on the ground. Adam blamed it on the boy, of course. When the boy begged him for a new one because he had no more money, Adam simply told him no. I can't even recall all the times Adam made fun of little kids or teased them.

"Hey mom we're back." Max said opening the door. I looked over to see Max followed by Adam. Adam broke into a wide grin and came over to me, picking me up.

"Baby you're back! I'm sorry I wasn't here in time, I was just helping Max with football." He said before giving me a long kiss on the lips. I heard my dad cough a bit as the kiss continued. I slowly pulled back not breaking my gaze from Adam until Justin spoke up.

"Um why don't we eat I'm starved, I missed breakfast and so did Alex."Justin said quickly pulling me into the kitchen.

"But Justin I'm not.."I began to say before mom cut me off.

"Nonsense Alex you two sit down."Mom said walking over to the fridge taking out a carton of eggs. I rolled my eyes, I wanted to see Adam. I looked back over and noticed my dad and Adam were watching some football game, very much into it. I guess I could wait. Justin seemed to notice I was looking over at Adam.

"What are you looking at?"Justin asked sounding annoyed. I noticed his face was red, yet again.

"My boyfriend."I said coldly."I haven't seen him weeks, I have the right to look, and later more than looking." Those words felt like they weren't mine, I never talk like this. I looked at Justin, he looked hurt. Well good now he knows what he does to me.

"Hunny your dad and I are going to pick up some supper for tonight. We'll be back in a few!"My mother said yanking my dad off the couch. I downed the rest of my food and joined Adam on the couch. I watched Justin angrily glare at us from the kitchen.

"So baby how's boarding school?"He asked.

"Boring."I said casually."It's not the same without you." I quickly glanced over at Justin to see another negative reaction. Could he be jealous? Could he possibly love me back?

"How about we head upstairs, you parents should be gone for at least 20 minutes that gives us plenty of time to you know." He said winking. At this Justin lost his temper.

"Get the fuck out of here you bastard!"Justin screamed his face resembling a tomato.

"Dude chill I was just..."

"Just what! Trying to fuck my little sister? Get the fuck out!"

"Come on Justin I haven't got some in weeks."

"What the fuck did you just say to me? Get out!"

At this Adam murmured a goodbye to me and left. I instantly jumped up, ready to attack Justin.

"Why the hell did you..." Was all I could say before Justin slammed me against the wall and started kissing me.

"What was that for?" I asked breathing heavily.

"It meant nothing."Justin said plainly.

"Nothing? Justin you just stuck your tongue down my throat!" I said feeling a bit angry but couldn't help but think of how good that kiss felt.

"Ditto."Justin said childishly. I grabbed Justin by his shirt and slammed him on the couch,landing on top of him. I began to kiss him, as he did to me earlier.

"Fuck Alex..."He moaned as I sucked on his neck. I stopped and straddled his hips.

"Look, we don't love each other."Justin said looking me straight in the eyes."We just have uh random outbursts, like now for example."

I slowly nodded trying to see the direction he was heading for.

"I uh guess we can keep doing this."He said lightly kissing me on the lips."As long as we don't have anymore feelings past lust we should be fine and eventually stop this once we get tired."

"You're right, nothing is wrong with this."I said mimicking his actions from earlier.

"Well good now get off of me before mom and dad come home." He said sitting up. As soon as he spoke I heard the door open, I quickly got off of Justin.

"Hey you two."My mother said happily. She looked back at us again,eyeing us suspiciously."Are you two okay? You look a little red. Do you have a fever?"

"No mom we're fine, just a little hot in here."Justin said walking over to mom to help with the groceries.

"Justin your hands are sweaty...aw sweetie did Miranda stop by or Harper? I forgot who you're with these days, you always get sweaty palms when a pretty girl talks to you." Mom said smiling.

"Hah um no, just hot."Justin said weakly.

"Lets get cooking!"Dad said walking through the door.

This was not going to be easy.

* * *

Ah sorry for taking so long to update:(..thanks so much for all the reviews for last chapter. Thanks to AliThompson for helping me out:)..reviews would be nice..leave your thoughts or any ideas you want to see happen in this story.

_**Also check out the one shot I wrote, it's called Perfect. Leave a review and let me know if you want me to make a story out of it after I finish this one, or just leave your thoughts about it:).**_


	9. The Contest

The next couple of weeks had gone by fast. Fortunately and unfortunately Justin and me would be leaving school in three weeks. I couldn't wait to relax for the remaining month of the summer, but I was going to miss it here. Learning and being able to do magic was fun. Then there was something else that kept me here, that made me love it here. Justin. We grew so much closer, and no not just in that way. We could practically tell what each of us were thinking. And um of course "alone time" was much easier to keep private.

I honestly don't know what we have right now, how he feels or I feel. But whatever I was feeling was very different. I'm not sure to be scared or happy. What are we going to do when this is over? It will near possible to keep whatever we have when we go home. Then when fall comes around, he'll be living at college. Luckily it's not too far away. I wasn't sure to bring it up or not. I wasn't sure if we were really in a relationship, or even if he wanted to be in one. I turned around due to the sound of the door opening, it was Justin.

"Hey Alex."Justin said planting a small kiss on my lips."Is everything alright? You look a bit out of it."

"Yeah I'm fine, just tired. I didn't get a lot of sleep last night."I said, the last part being the actual truth.

"Yeah I heard you moving around a lot. I was going to ask you if you were okay, but I wasn't sure if you were sleeping."Justin said taking a seat next to me.

"So, I heard from a few people you signed up last week to be in the 'Searching for the Wiz' contest. Is that why you've been gone a lot lately?"I asked Justin.

"Oh um yeah. Sorry I didn't tell you."Justin said turning a bit red.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about. It's pretty cool. I heard first place gets a scholarship to Wiz University." I said shyly."Do you want to go there?"

"I don't know. I mean I talked to mom and dad about it, but they told me it's pretty expensive. They said if I can get scholarship I could go."Justin said avoiding my eyes.

"Oh that's pretty far away, I'll miss you."I said softly.

"Hey it's not like I won yet, and I don't even know if I'll go."Justin said trying to brighten up the mood.

"So what do you need to do to win?"I asked changing the subject.

"Um well I need to brew a potion, then give it to a judge/professor. If it's brewed correctly they'll turn purple. Then I have to race the other contesttants on my broomstick. Then I have to duel someone. Then finally I need to perform a talent."Justin said.

"Oh, what's your talent?"I asked curiously.

"I'm not allowed to say. You'll find out in about an hour."Justin said nervously."I should get going, see you there." I gave Justin a quick kiss on his cheek causing him to blush.

"Good luck."I whispered.

* * *

"Witches and wizards of all ages I'm proud to present the 105th annual Searching for the Wiz contest! The winner will receive a full paid scholarship to Wiz University!"The announcer yelled. I was surprised to see the whole place was full. A whole stadium was put up on the grounds of Wiz Tech for this contest. There had to be over a 1000 seats.

"Here are the three lucky finalists who had to complete a series of academic tests to be here! Please welcome Robert Spellman, Newt Livingston, and Justin Russo!"The announcer yelled. At this Justin and the other two contestants came flying out on their brooms. The announcer snapped his fingers and three cauldrons appeared, along with a bunch of bottles.

"Now the first part of the contest will be brewing a potion. I placed out a bunch of potions for each contestant. They will have seven minutes to find the correct potion then brew it. Once they are finished they will give their potion to one of the three judges, and the judges should turn purple if they did it correctly. Oh and don't worry there is nothing here that can be mixed to kill a judge. Any questions?"The announcer asked. All three of them shook there heads.

"Good, now on three you may start. One, two, three!" He yelled.

At this Justin along with the other two boys rushed towards their pile of potions. In a matter of 20 seconds Justin already found two. The other ones only found one so far. Finally after a minute Justin found the last one. The other two eventually found theirs and rushed to their cauldron. Justin soon poured the final potion into a glass and ran over to one of the judges. I smiled when the judge turned purple. Newt was the second to be done, but when he gave the judge his potion the judge turned into a bird. Robert finished after Newt, and he successfully turned the judge purple.

"The winner is Justin Russo!"The announcer said holding up Justin's arm."Justin will be awarded 10 points for first place, Robert 5 points for second place, and Newt 3 points for last place. Excellent job everyone! Now the next event will be broomstick racing! The contestants must go all the way around the castle twice and back."The announcer said. At this three brooms came flying out, one for each contestant. Justin, Robert, and Newt got on the broomsticks and flew to the starting line.

"On three! One, two, three!"The announcer yelled. At this all three took off and were quickly out of site. I watched impatiently wishing I could see what was going on. About a minute later Justin and Robert came into view, Robert was slightly in the lead. When Justin caught up Robert flew into him, attempting to knock Justin off. Justin nearly fell off but grabbed onto his broomstick and got back on. After Justin pulled himself back on, Robert now had a good lead. After Justin completed his first lap, Newt could be seen flying slowly. I laughed, he constantly kept closing his eyes as though he was scared. As Newt was about to finish his third lap, Robert could be seen, who was neck to neck with Justin. They where near the finish line when Robert out of nowhere shoved Justin off his broom.

"Justin!"I yelled quickly standing up. Luckily Justin had his wand on him and was able to get back to his broom and finish for second place.

"Wow what a race! Thankfully no one got hurt. Robert comes in first giving him 10 points, raising his score to 15. Justin came in second, giving him 5 points, making his score 15, and lastly Newt has 6 points."The announcer said.

"Now it's time to duel. We have a twist. The second and third place contestants will battle to make it to the finals. Whoever loses will be out and will not participate in our talent portion."The announcer said." Seeing we have two tied for first, we'll just go with the recent winner. Meaning Justin will duel. Justin and Newt please come over here, towards the center. The first one to get off the floor loses."

A giant piece of wooden floor popped out in the center. Justin went on one side while Newt went on the other. The announcer signed for them to start. I couldn't quite here what they were saying but in little time Newt was thrown off the floor.

"Aw better luck next time Newt. Now the talent portion. Whoever wins this will be crowned the champion and will get a scholarship to Wiz University!"The announcer said."First up is Robert, he will have plates flung up in the air and he will attempt to hit as many targets possible in one minute."

At this plates were flung in the air, and Robert used his wand to hit as many as possible. He hit 30.

"Great job Robert. Next will be Justin Russo. He will play the guitar and sing while levitating in the air! This should be good."The announcer said excitedly.

Justin could sing what? Since when? And how long had he been practicing the guitar for? At this Justin came out carrying a guitar. He said a spell and was levitated in the air. He then cast another spell on his throat,"This is for you" I heard Justin say.(a/n if you want to listen to the song it's called God Damn You're Beautiful by Chester. It's an amazing song)

_On the days I can't see your eyes,  
I don't even want to, open mine.  
On the days I can't see your smile,  
Well I'd rather sit, wait the while.  
For the days I know you'll be near,  
'Cause a day without you, just isn't fair.  
See the days I can hear you voice,  
I'm left without a choice._,  
_Yeah, All these feelings inside._  
_Yes to me, Ohhh_

Plus I get weak in the knees,  
Fall head over heels baby,  
And everyother cheesy cliche'.  
Yes I'm sweeped off my feet,  
Oh my heart skips a beat.  
But there's really only one thing to say.

God damn your beautiful to me,  
Your everything, yeah that's beautiful  
Yes to me, Oh

I can't find the words to explain,  
Just how much you got me going insane.  
When you speak to me sometimes we fight,  
Oh I studder my words I say nevermind.  
Cause even when you just walk by,  
Well I look around to seem occuppied.  
Cause I'm trying so hard to hide

Cause I get weak in the knees,  
Fall head over heels baby,  
And everyother cheesy cliche'.  
Ohh I'm sweeped off my feet,  
My heart skips a beat.  
But there's really only one thing to say.

God damn your beautiful to me, Ohhh  
Your everything, Yeah, that's beautiful  
Yes to me, Ohhh

Yeah your beautiful...  
Yeah your beautiful...  
God damn, your beautiful,  
To me,  
To me.

When Justin finished the song the whole stadium was up and clapping. I sat in my seat, shocked. There was no way that song was for me. I quickly left, not even bothering to stay for the winner, because I knew it was Justin.

* * *

Sorry for taking so long guys. I will try to get next chapter up asap, because it's going to be pretty good. Oh and in case you really wanted to know, Justin won. And sorry if there are any errors, I quickly went through spell check and reread some parts of it. If you want to leave a review, that'd be cool:)


End file.
